1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors and methods of utilizing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to wire-trap electrical connectors having a flexible wire-trap member and a number of contact tails attached thereto.
2. Background of the Invention
Wire-trap connectors are widely used for making an electrical connection between an external electrical wire, having a stripped distal end exposing the conductor, and a wire clamping electrical contact located within the connector. In general, the stripped end of the wire is inserted within a wire insertion opening located on the outside of the wire-trap connector in order to make an electrical connection between the conductor and the clamping contact. Once the wire is inserted within the connector, the wire clamping electrical contact forms an electrical connection with the wire and prevents extraction of the wire from the connector without the use of a wire extraction tool.
To release the wire from the connector, the wire extraction tool is inserted within a wire release opening located on the outside of the connector. Once inserted, the wire extraction tool pushes against a portion of the clamping electrical contact which causes the release of the wire.
However, problems arise with commonly known and used wire-trap connectors, particularly as the size of the connector is decreased. For example, electrical arcing can occur between adjacent contact tails because the tails are spaced too close to each other when the length of the connector is reduced. In addition, a reduction in flexibility of the wire-trap member can occur as the width of the connector is reduced. The flexibility is reduced because the length of the cantilevered tab is reduced to accommodate a reduction in the width of the connector. In this regard, securing the wire within the connector can become increasingly difficult.
A need, therefore exists, to provide a wire-trap connector that includes a flexible wire-trap tab and maintains a high arc resistance as the connector is reduced in size.